


If I Lose Myself

by HapSky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Customer!Hunk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, stripper!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: Keith is a stripper and gives his favourite customer a little love letter...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swankyturnip76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862142) by [swankyturnip76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76). 



> (This is me trying my hands at writing mature content and deciding I'll leave it to others...)
> 
> This story is inspired by swankyturnip76's Red, and while you can read this one without knowing Red, I can only recommend to read it.
> 
> This is some sort of a sequel, taking place a few weeks after the events in Red.

The rules say no touching. The rules say no growing fond of customers. And Keith knows the rules. He knows exactly, as long as he is a stripper and Hunk his customer, there would always be that invisible wall of  _ you can't _ .

He can't touch Hunk, he can't peck the loving smile on his lips, can't snuggle into Hunk's welcoming, warm and gentle chest, can't hold his hand or stare into his eyes with a enamoured gaze, he can't do all the lovey-dovey stuff. He also can't ride Hunk like he yearned for, he can't dig his polished nails into Hunk's wide shoulders, leaving pink lines on his back as proof of his feral lust. He can't bite Hunk's so sinful looking neck, can't suck his big cock, can't savour every inch of Hunk's body. He even can't do the asking. He can't ask about favourite food or favourite colour, can't ask about hobbies, can't ask about how's your day been, can't ask about Hunk. And of course he can't do the talking either, can't talk about his gentle smile, his kind eyes, the atmosphere of home that Hunk always emits, can't tell him how much he likes his whole entire being.

While he loves what little time they have together, a few minutes once in a week, he had learned to hate what little he can do in this short time. Keith wants to give Hunk so much more. He wants to take care of Hunk, in every possible way, wants to be there for him in every possible way.

Hunk's outstretched hand makes Keith return to reality. Hunk smiles, shy and nervous. Keith looks down at the money Hunk offers him. No, actually, Hunk pays him, because he is a stripper and this is his job. Keith scowls in discontent but takes the money. Again.

“ I-I...uh...'m sorry...”, Hunk mumbles bashfully and tries to hide his face, turning towards the door. Keith quickly whirls around, though, a sheepish smile on his lips, and takes Hunk's hand in his own the same way Hunk once had. Then he nods and pushes him out, the smile on his lips full of affection, his eyes nearly watering with heartache.

Standing in front of the door, Hunk peeks down at his hand, and finds a folded note.

_ Old Park, 30min ~Keith _

Hunk stares at the little piece of paper and the smeared ink.

He needs to leave the club, his head is spinning and the smell of alcohol and lust and rut filling his nostrils doesn't do any good to his scattered thoughts. Once outside, with fresh air surrounding him and cooling him a bit, and the loud music dimmed, he reads the tiny letter Red –  _ Keith _ – had slipped into his hand over and over again.

Deep down he's afraid this isn't as good an idea as he wants it too be, but he can't deny his excitement either. Keith wants to meet, outside of business, away from the restricting rules. And even if it would only be with the intention to talk with each other, Hunk would've be damned if he wouldn't go, wouldn't be there.

So there he is, waiting patiently for the time to pass and his secret crush to come and find him. Normally, thoughts of doubts would fill his mind. Normally, he would be granted enough waiting time for those thoughts to form. Not this night though. He sees Keith sprinting towards him, and he sure didn't had to wait the 30 minutes the little note had told him to wait.

“ Uh...Hi...”, Keith awkwardly greets him, breathing heavily from his run. “Hi”, Hunk smiles, as he nearly always does, and gathers all the courage he can muster. “Want-want to come over? For tea or coffee? Or-or I could make something to eat? Are you hungry?”

He meant it in a pure and harmless way, but considering Keith being a stripper and the possibility that he had just wanted to talk somewhere out of the club, it was easy to misinterpret the intent he asked Keith out with. Realizing that, Hunk starts to panic, starts rambling apologies.

And Keith looks up, locks eyes with him. Mauve eyes full of surprise, but the good kind of surprise. The one that makes you slowly start grinning like an idiot, heart pounding faster, and an endless  _ yesyesyesyes – please let this be happening _ flooding your mind. Or maybe even slipping out of your lips.

Hunk's smile grows more confident, pure adoration for the other boy all over his face. “Yeah, I think it's happening? I mean, if you want it to...” Keith chuckles, sheer joy bubbling in his throat. “Tea sounds really nice” And then there it finally is, the collapse of the invisible wall between them. “Any favourites?”, Hunk asks genuinely interested.

They both shoot each other question after question, their curiosity for the other never ending, and in no time they stay in front of a door and Hunk fumbles with keys all while smiling brightly and snickering at something Keith had said.

Hunk's apartment is cosy and homely, mellow colours, many cushions on the couch. “Make yourself at home”, he invites Keith, who wanders around, totally in awe. Hunk smiles at the sight and lets him be. Keith settles in front of the couch, fetches a pillow and hugs it tight. Hunk brings two huge cups of tea and they chatter a little, casually and so easily, like it is the most natural thing to just be with each other. Until Hunk throws in a more serious question.

“ You won't get into trouble, though... right? For, uhm, y'know... this...”, he gestures at himself and his living room. Keith smiles, puts down his tea and shakes his head. “I won't”, he smirks. “I found a more... decent job and quit my career as a stripper” And he is proud of that. But Hunk seems a bit taken aback hearing those words, his brows furrow in irritation. So he adds timidly, “I-I can still dance for you- I mean, it's just...” He gnaws on his lip and sighs, glances around in hope he might find the right words. “I wanted to be able to properly ask you out. I-I... have always wanted to... 'cause, you know...” Keith inhales bravely. “Out of everyone, you'd look at me like, like- There's so much light in your eyes when you look at me... And it's always like, I-I somehow, I don't know. I could lose myself in them? Just- i-is it- it's okay if I...?”

Keith's gaze had been wandering around nervously, but when he does look at Hunk, Keith’s entire face is lit up with questioning hope. “...if you lose yourself in my eyes?”, Hunk murmurs, too entranced with the beauty of Keith's mauve orbs for his brain to catch up. “If I fall in love with you, Hunk”, Keith chuckles and hesitantly reaches out to caress Hunk's cheek with his fingertips. “Would that be okay?”

Hunk nods vigorously, a flashing grin spreading over his quivering lips and tears welling in his eyes. Keith smiles and breathes a winded laugh, stumbles over and into Hunk's waiting arms. “Don't start crying”, he tells Hunk, though he starts crying himself, nuzzling into Hunk's warm embrace. Hunk is big and strong, but soft and gentle all the same. Snuggling into his chest, curling himself into a little ball so all of his body nearly disappears in Hunk's hug, Keith feels the quiet promise of home filling Keith's heart with warm and fuzzy feelings. Hunk's arms feel perfect, feel like a refuge. He starts to stroke them, and when he discovers the skin feels silkily smooth and the muscles beneath feel firm and sturdy, his stroking turns into tentative kneading. He is entranced and a little aroused by the sensation.

Chaste cuddling turns into chaste kissing. Hunk's lips are big and soft too and move gentle against Keith's hungry ones. He breaks the kiss with a gulp and asks for Hunk's permission with a pleading look. He wants more.

Hunk hums, admires the stripper in his arms. It is so different, so very different from all the other times Keith had found himself in Hunk's lap. This is way more intimate, way more promising and arousing, with all their clothes on and barely any movements and just a few kisses. But it is exactly what Hunk had wished for. He smiles and cups Keith's face with his hands and tenderly rubs their noses together. Keith squeaks at that and chuckles.

He repositions himself, so that he is straddling Hunk in an almost split. Face to face, they stare dreamily and totally lovestruck at each other, and when they kiss, slow and sensual, Keith's eyes flutter shut and his fingertips dig into Hunk's neck and shoulder. He can feel Hunk's plush lips with his slim ones, he nips at them and faintly tastes the remains of autumn tea. He curiously, cautiously sinks his teeth into them, licks them and slips his tongue past Hunk's sinfully delicious lips.

A lustful moan echoes between them, when hot and wet meets hot and wet, tongues encircle each other in enticing patterns, and Hunk's hands start roaming, finally free from detaining constraints. Hunk caresses Keith's broad shoulders and slender back, feels his well trained thighs, his dainty waist and finally, _ finally _ he dares to touch Keith's perfect ass. A deep shudder of  _ want _ and  _ need _ rushes through his body, inflaming his skin and rumbling fervently in his gut. Keith's cheeks fit  _ smoothly _ into his hands, round and full and he can still cup them effortlessly, can feel everything of their pillowy gorgeousness.

He breaks the kiss with a wanton groan and a breathed “ _ Fuck _ ” and Keith? Keith wiggles his  _ perfect ass _ , pushes back into Hunk's groping hands and giggles a tempting “Sure.”

Hunk stands up with his hands never leaving Keith's butt, hoisting him on his hip and Keith loops his legs around Hunk's waist and pecks his face during their short trip to Hunk's bedroom.

Hunk downright crashes Keith into the mattress, attacks his willing mouth with his lips and tongue and Keith's firm chest and abs and his parted legs with his hands and when he retreats a little, breath fogging and cock a rock hard boner, Keith giggles happily and in eager anticipation. He never giggled when they were in the club, and Hunk decides he loves the cute sound Keith makes and the little cute smile Keith wears and the small wrinkles that decorate the corner of Keith's eyes when he’s happy like this.

Keith takes the opportunity of a distracted Hunk and pushes them back upright, all while going into an almost split again. He props himself on his knees, body barely hovering over the sheets, and starts rocking his hips in steady circles while pulling off his shirt in a tormentingly seductive way. “You too”, he purrs and teasingly glides his hands over Hunk's shirt. “Want you naked beneath me...”

Hunk feels burning lust shudder through his soul once more and obliges. He gets rid of his shirt and pants and lays down on his bed. Keith climbs on top of him, straddles him again. He inhales sharply at the sight of Hunk sprawled out below him and feels a tug in his pants when his dick approves too. He gulps and leans down a bit, caresses Hunk's stomach with his hand. God is he  _ turned on _ . He can feel the firm muscles beneath the delicate layer of fat, feels silky soft skin beneath his fingertips again, feels the heat in Hunk's body. He gulps a second time, meets Hunk's watching eyes, dark and filled with lewd desire, and bends down slowly, traces his tongue over his lips and then tenderly places small pecks on Hunk's belly. He kisses and licks, feels with his mouth. Hunk combs his fingers through Keith's hair and Keith sucks in a surprised gasp, nearly choking on the whiff of Hunk's scent he breathes in and fills his nostrils. Hunk smells good, a gentle scent of sweet earth and sunny warmth, and Keith feels slightly dizzy. He nuzzles into Hunk's chest and hums a moan at the sensation of that perfect mix of soft fat and strong muscles Hunk's big body is made of. Hunk embraces him again, holds him tight.

Hunk is beyond believing this situation could be real. It's too perfect, but then, it even is too perfect to be just a dream. Keith is right there, in his arms. He has seen his body and had touched his body and never seemed disgusted or disappointed. He had been just about drooling and had moaned ( _ moaned! _ ) and looked at him like he would love to devour him. Keith, the stripper with the looks of a sex god, who had probably seen many many attractive and good looking bodies, better looking bodies and more attractive bodies than Hunk's... Keith has the hots for him. Hunk feels dizzy now too, with this realisation forming in his head. He chuckles breathlessly, buries his face into Keith's hair. He is beyond happy. But not beyond satisfied. His hands find their way back to Keith's ass.

Keith's skin is  _ on fire _ , his entire upper body is shirtless and so is Hunk's and bare skin is pressed against bare skin and everything feels  _ so hot _ and he can't breath right and his dick throbs and his hole  _ aches _ to be filled and fucked and Hunk is  _ right there _ and pawing his butt and he knows what waits in Hunk's pants and he wants it  _ up his ass _ so badly he is nearly crying.

“ Hun'”, he whimpers, voice husky with need and transforming Hunk's name into a pet name, “Fuck me...”

Hunk closes his eyes and inhales deeply to not lose his mind and nods. “Yeah... Will fuck you.”

Keith ruts down on Hunk's erection and sighs into his ear. “Now”, he breathes and Hunk's hips jerk up and he groans hoarsely but urgently.

Hunk hastily shuffles out of bed to get lube and condoms and to take off his underwear. When he turns back he sees Keith had done the same and the only thing he still wears is... the red G-string. Hunk crawls back onto the bed and bites hard into Keith's neck, sucks a bruising mark into the soft flesh. He sure is going insane, bit by bit. His fingers find Keith's nipples and tease them, coaxing sweet moans out of Keith, and soon his mouth follows suit and devours them eagerly. Keith is shivering with pleasure, has his head thrown back and his legs spread wide apart.  _ He wants Hunk _ , so he reaches for the lube and just pushes the little fabric aside. Keith falls back into the cushions and starts fingering himself, giving Hunk a perfect view of his lower half. He is thorough with covering his insides, but also as quick as possible, his fingers are not what he wants. Hunk thinks the same, and with a gentle but strong grip on Keith’s waist lifts him onto his lap like he’d weigh nothing. Keith gulps, eyes wide, fingers still knuckle deep in his ass. He can't help but gasp at the display of Hunk's strength he had felt slumbering in his muscles.  _ Shit _ , he thinks. He wants that man to destroy him in the best ways possible.

His eyes say as much as he marvels at Hunk's impressively huge cock. Just the sight makes his mouth water. One day, he promises to himself, one day he will swallow that fat dick down his throat. Not now, though, now Hunk hurries to cover himself with lube too and gently removes Keith's hand from his hole. He leans down and presses one firm kiss on Keith's lips, then starts entering Keith's tight heat.

Keith _ moans _ , dark and raspy, with deep feral pleasure, his back arches high and his hands grasp the sheets desperately. Hunk is _ big _ , and fills him to the brim. He goes slowly, probably to make Keith feel comfortable with his size, but oh makes he Keith  _ feel _ . He feels Hunk's hard length against his inner walls, feels every brush against all his good spots at the same time because Hunk is  _ so huge  _ and _ hard  _ he reaches everywhere! He can't breath from all the pleasure his entire being is filled with because that is  _ Hunk's cock _ inside him! “Hunnn _ nnnn- _ ”, he whines when Hunk rests fully seated inside him, “Shit... oh shit, Hunk! Please-  _ please- _ ”

So Hunk moves, determined to make Keith feel good. He thrusts in hard and thrusts in with increasing pace and the friction of skin against skin inside him drives Keith insane. With Hunk's cock it is impossible to miss anything, so Keith feels everything with every thrust. He feels his prostate being mercilessly stimulated, feels the muscles of his entrance being stretched achingly wide. Hunk pounds into him and he feels it in his ass, feels his cheeks satisfyingly slap against Hunk's thighs, feels Hunk's movements in how his arms are shaking and how his legs go limp and his breath gets lost, together with his ability to think coherently. Yes, Keith feels  _ good _ .

Hunk though tries to maintain control, tries to take care of Keith, and while that's very sweet it's very not Keith's wish. “Don' hold back”, he advises with ragged breathing. “...ma-make- you feel good- too- Hun _ nnngh- _ ”

Hunk’s last thought is that he should trust Keith, that he can trust Keith with that. So he wraps his hand around Keith's exposed throat and Keith whimpers keenly and smiles and cries with pleasure. Hunk carefully presses down and fucks Keith to his heart's content, wild and rough and with no holding back. He feels Keith working around him, pumping his dick with hot waves of passionate devotion, feels Keith's lust and feels Keith’s affection and feels the very same feelings burning in his heart for Keith as well. He fucks him senseless. Hunk sees Keith lost in pure ecstasy. His eyes are half lidded, his mouth hangs slack open and spills deep guttural groans that he seems to have no control over, his lips quiver and he drools and tears roll down and he is completely caught in the sensations of Hunk inside him, Hunk above him, Hunk pressing down on him, Hunk's smell in his nose and Hunk's body heat embracing him and Hunk and Hunk and... When he comes, he is utterly lost in Hunk.

Keith wakes up slowly, mind still hazy and muddled. He stares at the ceiling. That's not the ceiling in his apartment. When he turns around, the pillows are not the pillows in his bed. The bed itself isn't his own either. A shy, happy smile finds its way into the corners of Keith's lips. And standing up, the fact that he is butt naked along with the dull ache in his abdomen reassure him, he's with Hunk.

He wraps himself in a blanket and pads towards the kitchen. Hunk is cooking breakfast already, humming a cheerful melody. Although he feels a bit guilty for passing out the night before and leaving all the cleaning up to him, the moment Hunk looks at him with a loving gaze and a bright smile, he knows he is still a lost cause, still lost somewhere within Hunk.


End file.
